The present invention is generally related to the carbon monoxide(CO) sensor arts and, in particular, to a novel system and method for sensing the presence of CO in a vehicle passenger compartment and responding to such hazardous condition.
Prior art systems to perform such functions as opening a garage door or shutting off a furnace in response to excess CO levels are known in the art.
However, a vehicle passenger compartment sensor and warning system are not apparently shown in the prior art teachings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate an efficient warning and control system for a vehicle passenger compartment which will, after two warnings and the elapse of a short period of time, cut off the vehicle engine.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth a system which may be built into a new vehicle or added to an existing vehicle in a cost-effective manner for widespread commercial appeal.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,739 teaches the use of a carbon monoxide sensor and logic circuitry which is used to control the operation of a garage door.
The prior art does not show the multiple alarm, time delay and engine cutoff features as described in this specification.
A system and method are described wherein carbon monoxide sensor means is placed within the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
The sensor means is used to control a multiple level alarm system to alert an operator.
After a predetermined time delay, the vehicle engine may be cut off if the carbon monoxide levels remain too high.